KH memories short stories
by Kotaro362
Summary: Memories of KH characters mostly about organization XIII Chapter two is up! it took a while, but oh well ... please read!
1. Roxas

**Hey! So this is my first story on Fan fiction, so im sorry if it's not that good, im new with writing (and hopefully I'll be good at it someday!)**

**I do not own anything about kingdom hearts… at all (although I would like to… I don't)**

**Enjoy the reading! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Roxas**

Roxas looked at the place were the man named Diz vanished. He lowered his keyblade and took a small sigh.

"Just as I finally remember everyone and everything that had happened to me"

Roxas looked at the flower shaped pod as it slowly opened. He closed his eyes.

He pictured him and the organization, some interesting times those were! Interesting times indeed… Like when Xemnas just appeared before him…

Roxas then got a small shiver, _that creepy smile was too much for the small blonde's eyes_

He remembered how crazy Xigbar was and that they always had some strange times together, they always had to see who could have a more evil smile than the other…and as usual, Xigbar had always won.

***-_-_-_-_-_-_FLASHBACK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

"_Face it little dude! You're just too innocent to look evil!"_

"_I can look scary" _

Roxas then puffed out his chest and held his breath to look more muscular. But it just ended up with Xigbar poking his sides to get a good laugh at the teen trying to regain his breath.

"_Woh… you sure scared me little dude!"_

"_I bet I did"_

"_As if"_

***-_-_-_-_-_-_END OF FLASHBACK_-_-_-_-***

Roxas couldn't help but laugh even just a little at Xigbar, he always had to act like an 18 year old surfer god…but everyone knew that he just wanted avoid his age,(not that his hair color showed it or anything like that…).

Roxas looked up at Sora,

"I guess there were some members that I never knew much about too"

Roxas really had to think back about Xaldin, Lexaus, Vexen, and even Larxene and Marluxia. But he did remember axel popping in and out of his room every once and a while bring him back information on castle oblivion. Although it was mostly about how much he had hated to be with Marluxia and Larxene and he even said that Zexion was getting on his nerves.

Roxas then found out that he had started to cry a little, what about Axel? He had always been with him even when he couldn't remember him; he always appeared when he knew that Roxas would never remember him in twilight town. (But it was a bit annoying, what with him stalking him around and waving his hips while swinging his chakrams all over the place)

***-_-_-_-_-_-_FLASHBACK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

Roxas got out of his bed and walked over to his dresser and took out his uniform coat and black pants. He took off his pajamas (which was white just like everything else in his room) and replaced them with the coat and then attempted to put on his pants, but ended up falling on the ground with a thud.

"_Curse my clumsiness!" _

"_Aww poor Roxy, ya just have to learn to love your clumsiness! Got it memorized?"_

Roxas noticed a shadow looming over his body and then looked up only to see Axel with a small grin plastered on his face.

Roxas turned bright red and got up quickly. He stared at his red headed friend as if nothing happened.

"_Fer-getting something?"_ Axel said while pointing to Roxas' pants which were now surrounding his blue eyed friend's feet.

Roxas looked down at his feet, turned red some more and panicked while kicking his pants to the white corner of his room and zipped his coat up all the way.

"_I told you to stop coming into my room whenever you want"_

"_What? You afraid if I come in on you with a certain blonde _haired_ girl?"_

"_N-now I never said anything like that!" _ Roxas said as his cheeks flushed with red as fast as it did before.

"_Nah, I know what you mean"_

"_You do?"_

"_Yah …but I honestly couldn't care less"_

"_gee thanks a bunch"_

The two boys started to laugh a bit.

"_so why are you really here?"_

"_Not much I guess… just needed to get away from pink fluff head and Little miss b****"_

"_who?"_

"_Marluxia and Larxene"_

"_Oh, those two"_

"_Yup…anyway, someone new just arrived in the castle"_

"_Who" _Roxas looked at Axel with hopeful eyes._ "Another member"_

"_No, but it's someone important" _Axel snickered a bit and looked at Roxas

"_It's someone that you should know about…but-"_

"_But what?" _ Roxas interrupted.

"_As I was saying, Xemnas has told me, Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaus to keep our mouths shut about who it is to you." _ Axel looked down upon his best friend with a devilish looking smile on his face.

"_then why did you have to tell me about it if you weren't even gonna tell me who?"_ Roxas said as he grabbed Axel's hood and brought him down face-to-face with the blonde

"_I'm only messin with ya, don't take it so offensively"_

"_TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" _Roxas said as he brought axel closer to his face.

Axel broke away from Roxas' grip and straightened his coat out.

"_sorry man, I have no right to say, Got it memorized?"_

and in a few seconds Axel had disappeared into a black portal.

***-_-_-_-_-_-_END OF FLASHBACK_-_-_-_-***

"Yah I got it memorized"

Roxas looked up at Sora, and then realized that even Olette, Pence, and Hayner would be never seen again, even if they weren't real, Roxas would still miss them.

"looks like my summer vacation is, over" Roxas said as he walked toward Sora.

**Well that's the first chapter, please review all comments are welcome (don't go too hard on me…) and if there's any advice, please…I think I might need it! ^^**


	2. Mornings!

**Mornings!**

"What to do today" Xigbar yawned as he got out of bed. He looked around his room clueless with no ideas that would bring a small amount of pleasure to his non-existing heart.

"I could clean up a bit…" he said as he kicked a few papers under his bed. He looked around some more and shook his head… "As if"

_Knock, Knock _

Xigbar opened his room door only to see an emotionless Saix looking up at him.

"Hey Saix, did you get shorter?"

"No, you were always taller than me"

"Are you sure… I thought you were a bit taller than me…"

"Uhm… no, anyway as I was going to-"

"But you look different somehow… did your scar get bigger?"

"I don't think so…" Saix said as he put his gloved fingers to the center of his scar.

Xigbar was now leaning against the door frame making him eye to eye with the Luna Diviner.

"Well stop putting our conversation towards a different topic and get back to why you have decided to visit me" Xigbar had his famous Xigbar grin upon his ripped up face while looking down at Saix.

Saix just rolled his eyes and told Xigbar to come to breakfast before it was over and then walked away. Xigbar started to fallow his Blue haired companion until Saix turned around to stop him.

"And this time _please _dress before you come down, you don't want what happened last time do you?" Saix said while pointing to Xigbar's white under shirt and his purple spotty boxers.

"Awww… but, but" Xigbar started.

"No… end of conversation. Get dressed and _then_ come down to eat." Saix said and then faded off into a dark portal.

**After Xigbar got dressed…**

Xigbar walked into a white room called _"the food that never was"_

"Okay, whoever was in charge of naming the rooms needs some new techniques" Xigbar thought as he spotted his usual table.

"Hello, Xigbar!" Luxord Greeted as he pulled out the seat next to him.

Xigbar thanked him as he sat down and then looked around.

Nobody was in there ordered seat, Axel had pushed Demyx aside so he and Roxas could sit by each other, Marluxia was close to Larxene, Demyx had made his way over to the other side of Axel, Saix was next to the empty seat where Xemnas was supposed to be, Vexen was sitting next to Lexaus, and Luxord, Xaldin, and himself always sat by each other a usually played a quick game of cards.

"Hey, Luxord… where is Zexion today?" Xaldin asked Luxord while looking around for the cloaked schemer.

"I think that he's still asleep" Luxord replied as he started to set up a game of solitaire.

Xigbar once again smiled. He knew how to make a little joy come to his day. He got up from his seat and walked over to Saix… still smiling widely.

"Hey Saix…"

"Yes" Saix answered dully.

"Can I take your job for a bit and go wake up Zexy?"

"Who?"

"Ya know… Zexy, Zexion… It's his nickname" Xigbar said proud that he knew something that Saix didn't.

"Uhm… yah sure, just leave me alone." Saix said motioning for Xigbar to leave his presence.

"Got it, I'll get going now" Xigbar said quite pleased with himself and made a portal to Zexion's room.

Xaldin just watched Xigbar leave and then looked at his hand of cards.

"Where's Xigbar going? And out of all the games to play in the mourning, why choose to play go fish?" asked a very confused Xaldin.

"I don't know… we haven't played this game in a while." Luxord replied while looking at his own hand. "But what ever he's up to, it can't be good".

"Yeah probably… got any 10's?" Xaldin asked Luxord with a smirk. Luxord looked unpleased by his request.

"You can't ask _me_ for a _10_… that's _my _number… _MY NUMBER!" _Luxord said with a frown.

"So you have it…"

"I mean really, you don't see me asking you for 3's now do you?"

"I'll take that 10 now"

"Fine" Luxord said while handing Xaldin his beloved 10.

"Whose idea was it to play this stupid game?"

"Yours…"

Luxord just smashed his face to the table and Xaldin was placing down the match.

**Back to Xigbar**

Xigbar appeared in front of a white door that had a roman numeral 6 on it and lets himself in quietly.

He tip-toed over to Zexion's bed and just looked at him for a little bit.

"Well he's one heck of a peaceful little dude" Xigbar thought.

Getting on with his plan, he un zippered his black uniform coat and placed it at the end of Zexion's bed and then teleported out of the room.

Once again he found himself looking at the door with the VI on it and then waited for a while.

"What the heck is this smell?" Zexion said sleepily as he got up from his bed covers. After he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he noticed a black coat at the end of his bed and picked it up. He didn't need to put his nose to it to tell that it was in fact Xigbar's coat.

"What the hell" Zexion started as his got out of his bed. Just as he got up the door opened a little.

"Oh why, g'mournin littlest dude." A shirtless Xigbar said as he entered Zexion's room.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion replied not as happy as the free shooter was.

"Oh I just came to get my coat; I think I left it in here last night" Xigbar lied. "But man-oh-man who knew that you would make so much noise last night…"

"What?" Zexion said as he raised his voice in confusion.

"Huh? You don't remember… but you said it was the best experience of your life, now this really hurts my feelings little dude"

"Wha- what are you going on about?" Zexion said as he watched Xigbar zip up his coat.

"And I thought I told you to put on more clothing when I left"

Zexion went to a mirror and looked at him self. He had his black pants on and a messy head of hair.

"This is what I always sleep in"

"Oh… well anyway, tell me again if you want another great night!" Xigbar said as he teleported out of Zexion's room.

"What was he talking about?" Zexion thought. He just thought to himself for a little while and then it hit him.

"What did I do last night?" Zexion said in a panicky voice while still confused.

**In "the food that never was room"**

"Got any 3's" Luxord asked Xaldin.

"For the last time I don't have any 3's, now be a man and GO FISH!"

Luxord was about to reach for a card when he noticed a very happy looking Xigbar appear next to him.

"Hey man, where've ya been?" Xaldin asked Xigbar.

"Just wait and look at the door" Xigbar said putting his finger to his lips.

Luxord and Xaldin just looked at each other confused and then switched there stare over to the big white doors.

Zexion then walked through the doors; well it was more like a wobble movement really. His hair was still a mess and his coat not zippered all way, and he only had on one boot. Zexion slowly made his way over to his place next to Demyx and sat down while putting his head down on the table.

"What's wrong Zexion?" Demyx asked him. "Don't you always have a book with you?"

Zexion just buried his face into the table some more and said nothing. Demyx was about to ask him again but was cut off by Saix.

"Everyone's attention please, As you all know our superior is away right now so I'll be reading out the missions list this mourning" Saix paused a little to look at the other members and then spoke again. "Xaldin, Vexen, and Marluxia, I would like you three to go to Beast's Castle and see if anything new is going on there."

"B-but there so ugly!" Marluxia whimpered as he switched his glance between a pissed looking Xaldin and a wide eyed Vexen.

"I'm sorry Marluxia but I really don't care." Marluxia grumbled a bit and Saix started reading again.

"Larxene, Axel, and Roxas, please head down to castle oblivion and make sure that everything is in place for a coming up mission"

"Can Larxene stay here and I'll just go with Roxas?" Axel complained. Roxas just looked at Axel.

"No, all three of you must attend to this mission" Saix said while receiving a death glare from Larxene. Saix then looked down at his list and began to read.

"And Xigbar, Demyx, and Zexion, I would like you three to search for new members. That will be all and the rest of you have a day off, Thank-you for your time." Saix then vanished in a portal along long with the rest the members that didn't get assigned to a mission, leaving Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Xaldin, Marluxia, Vexen, Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar.

"I can't believe that Luxord didn't get a mission" Xaldin said to Xigbar.

Xigbar nodded his head as he watched Xaldin walked over to Vexen and Marluxia and then leave for their mission.

Xigbar then looked over to Axel, Roxas, and Larxene.

"Okay you two, if you get im my way at all I will _KILL_ you both!"

"Now Larxene" Axel started. "Don't be so mean in the presence of a small child". Axel said while looking at Roxas.

"Hey im not that small" Roxas said annoyed at Axel.

"I was only teasing" Axel said while patting Roxas' head.

Larxene then opened up a portal and dragged the two boys after her. Xigbar just laughed a bit and then walked over to Demyx and Zexion.

"Okay you two, now I know that you've never been member hunting before, in fact it's almost always me and Xaldin… and I don't get why it was switched you but-" Xigbar was cut off by Demyx poking Xigbar shoulder.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Zexion?" Demyx asked him. Xigbar just sat down next to the dead looking Demyx and put his arm around his shoulder.

"I bet he's just so happy to be spending the day with ME!" Xigbar joked while shaking the Schemer. Zexion bolted up from the table.

"What do you mean… a whole day?" Zexion asked.

"Well looking for members doesn't take an hour…"

Xigbar opened a portal and a very confused Demyx went through first and was fallowed by Xigbar Dragging along poor Zexion.

**Sorry, that chapter was long (six pages long!) anyway I wasn't sure how to end it and before I knew it… it was pretty long! Hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon! Thank-you for reading (poor Zexion)**


End file.
